


Arkos: Forgiveness

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Jaune realizes how Pyrrha feels about him.  They both try to apologize to each other, but don't understand why the other is apologizing.  They agree to accept each other's apologies and just be together.ArkosPre-Fall





	Arkos: Forgiveness

He wasn't sure how he could have been so foolish. Okay, yes he was. He was legitimately that foolish. That petty, that selfish, that ignorant... and it was like a dagger sticking into his heart with every single beat. She had always been there for him. From the very moment they saw each other... to the point it seemed as if she did nothing for herself.

How could he have been that foolish?

The pain in the heart threatened to burst from his chest. He did not know what to do... No... he knew what he had to do. He had to accept all the devotion she had given him... but how? Did he just have to talk to her? Was that it? Should he get something for her?, for the girl who seemed to want nothing... but time with him.

How could he have been that foolish?

Jaune: *sigh*

* * *

Jaune: *sits on the roof as the sun set*

Pyrrha: *walks onto the roof*

Pyrrha: Jaune?

Jaune: *points to the ground*

Pyrrha: *kneels on the ground*

Pyrrha: Jaune?

Jaune: *breathes deeply*

Jaune: We need to talk.

Pyrrha: Oh, what do we need to talk about?

Jaune: You.

Pyrrha: *breathes deep*

Jaune: Me.

Pyrrha: *looks about nervously*

Jaune: Look at me.

Pyrrha: *forces herself to look him in the eyes*

Jaune: That's the Pyrrha Nikos I know.

Pyrrha: And which one is that?

Jaune: *stares into her eyes with a steely gaze*

Jaune: The one that loves me.

Pyrrha: *tries to look away*

Jaune: Look at me.

Pyrrha: *looks him in the eyes*

Jaune: What were you trying to say.

Pyrrha: *momentarily looks away but quickly looks him back in the eyes*

Pyrrha: As a leader... friend...

Jaune: *breathes deep without breaking his gaze*

Jaune: That's maybe the first time I have ever heard you lie.

Pyrrha: *looks away*

Pyrrha: You... didn't... give me... much of a choice.

*pregnant pause*

Jaune: I suppose I didn't it. But I couldn't ignore the goliath in the room. You mean too much for me to punish you this way. I'm just happy to finally realize how foolish I've been... and how I've hurt you...

Pyrrha: You've... done... nothing...

Jaune: That was the problem.

Pyrrha: I mean it wasn't your fault.

Jaune: Look me in the eyes.

Pyrrha: *locks her eyes on his*

Jaune: It caused you pain, even if you choose to do it. I cannot stand to see you in pain.

Pyrrha: You couldn't... you wouldn't... you shouldn't... just because of me...

Jaune: Just because I could not fathom someone as amazing as you loving me. To tell the truth, I still can't.

Pyrrha: You have to believe me, I... truly... madly... maddeningly...

Jaune: I believe you, doesn't mean I can understand why. I don't know what you see in me...

Pyrrha: You care more than...

Jaune: Shh.

Pyrrha: *pauses*

Jaune: You are a goddess come down to Remnant...

Pyrrha: I am... no... I mean...

Pyrrha: *tries to look away*

Jaune: Look me in the eyes.

Pyrrha: *looks into his eyes*

Jaune: If you want me to believe you, you have to believe me.

*pregnant pause*

Jaune: You are the best thing to ever happen to this world.

Pyrrha: *makes to protest*

Jaune: As far as I believe.

Pyrrha: But, you have to...

Jaune: Shh. I believe you. Now you...

Pyrrha: Have to believe...

Jaune: I practically worship you. Any slight I have given you was because of my own insecurity... my own... self-worth...

Pyrrha: Jaune...

Jaune: And I am sorry for it.

Pyrrha: Jaune...

Jaune: If you will let me...

Pyrrha: I will let you!..

Jaune: I will never take you for granted again. All of this time, the only thing you've ever wanted... was to help me. I can't believe I was so blind.

Pyrrha: I wanted to help you... not burden you...

Jaune: Maybe... at the time... you would be right... but now...

Pyrrha: Now?

Jaune: Now I'm sorry for all the time I have thought of us as just friends. We can never be just friends.

Pyrrha: Please tell me?!..

Jaune: We are far more than friends. Being with you has been the highlight of my day... somehow without me noticing. Will you accept my apology?

Pyrrha: Only if you will accept mine.

Jaune: *breathes deeply*

Neither of them was willing to concede that the other was at fault, which left them with only one option.

Jaune and Pyrrha: I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I forgive you.

Jaune and Pyrrha: *laugh in unison*

* * *

Nora: My leader-sense is tingling.

Ren: Uh?..

Nora: Something big is happening with Leader. We should go check it out.

Ren: Something good?.. or bad?..

Nora: Something epic! Changing! We will never be the same!

Ren: Good... or bad?..

Nora: Or, maybe we should be there for him?

Ren: Does your Leader-sense tell us if he needs us? Or should be maybe wait until later?

Nora: Good question. Trick question. We need pancakes!

Ren: *eyes flash wide before narrowing*

Nora: I promise not to eat any of them until they arrive.

Ren: That will suffice. The least I can do for Leader's momentus occation is make pancakes.

* * *

JNPR's door opens, with Jaune and Pyrrha walking in, hand-in-hand.

Nora: See! I told you it was epic!

Ren: I concurr that it is suitable epic. I have made pancakes to celebrate the occation, which Nora has so far managed to not consume.

Nora: So, you want to tell us what happened?

Pyrrha: We forgave each other.

Nora: Okay?..

Pyrrha: For not taking each other's feelings into consideration.

Jaune: And this.

Jaune: *hand leaves hers and quickly wraps around her waist, pulling her in for a powerful and passionate kiss, as if it were the sum total of the months they had been together.*

Ruby: *appears in the doorway*

Ruby: I heard Nora shouting. OH-MY-GOOD-GOD!

Ruby: *disappears*

RWBY: *appears stacked in the doorway*

Yang: Way to go, Vomit Boy.

Weiss: I'm just glad Pyrrha finally made her move.

Jaune: *let's Pyrrha go*

Pyrrha: *looks around the room in a daze*

Pyrrha: *breathes deep*

Pyrrha: *takes a moment to collect herself*

Pyrrha: Truthfully, Jaune is the one who made the move on me. We both felt terrible about not taking each other's feelings into consideration.

Yang: And what does that mean?

Blake: That they can finally admit they are in love. They are like a pair of adorable... armoured... lovebirds...

Pyrrha: I couldn't imagine him without his armour.

Weiss: Presumably you do see it every day.

Jaune: Nevermind the sexy sashay of cuisses over thigh-high-stockings. It's like heaven wrapped in bronze.

Pyrrha: *looks about with a full-face, and then body, flush*

Yang: Maybe we should leave the... armoured... lovebirds... alone.

Jaune: No! We want everyone with us to celebrate!

Yang: Never took you for being so bold.

Jaune: Perhaps not exactly what I meant.

Weiss: *pulls away*

Weiss (from the hallway): I shall get us reservations, post-haste!

Yang: Who even talks like that?

Weiss: My family, obviously, and if you don't mind.

Yang: Yeah, yeah. You're doing wonderful snowflake.

Weiss: *lets out a noise halfway between a scoff and a whine*

Yang (quieter): Everything about her is wonderful.

Jaune: *pulls Pyrrha in for another powerful kiss*

Ruby: *faces starts to glow red*

Yang: A little too hot for you, sis?

Ruby: *steam starts coming from her*

Yang: Blake?

Blake: *pulls Ruby back and away*

Yang: We'll see you armoured lovebirds later tonight. We are going to have a bangin' time. Or should I say a Yangin' time.

Yang: *snickers*

Yang: Tough room.

Ren: Perhaps not the best time to upstage the leading pair?

Yang: You have a point. Well, later.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188605099816/arkos-forgiveness)umblog.


End file.
